Haunted Past
by Aviator39
Summary: Hotch meets a teenage a girl at the park while he and Jack watch a soccer game. He feels like he knows this girl, so who is she exactly? You'll have to read to find out... Rated M for dark themes. Chapter Six has been re-done and re-posted. Chapter Seven is on the way!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Haunted Past

Characters: The Criminal Minds BAU Team

Setting: Washington D.C.

Plot: A teenage girl shows up at the Quantico Field Office and asks to see Special Agent Aaron Hotchner and the rest of the BAU Team. The question is who is this girl, and what does she want with Hotch.

New Character: Teenage Girl

Age: 16

Name: Thalia

Height: 5'-6''

Skin: Tan with pale undertones, clear skin

Hair: Long, black, wavy with blue, purple, gold and silver streaks

Build: Tones, athletic, slightly defined abs, 32C

Eyes: Deep Violet with indigo undertones

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds or CBS. If I did there were so many things I would do. Oh and sorry ahead of time, I don't do chapters, I do points of view or days.

Hotch's POV:

"Daddy, can we goed to the park?" Jack asked. "Pawease!" he pleaded. "Yes, we can." I said smiling. "But first how 'bout you go and change out of your pjs." "Okay buddy?" I said ruffling his hair. "Okay." He shouts as he runs down the hall to his room. He couldn't be happier, even with the darkness of his job, his son never failed to make him smile. He gathered up Jack's mitt, baseball, and soccer ball. He then packed two sandwiches and a couple bottles of water for them both. "Come on Daddy, hurry!" came Jack's squeal from the front room.

When they arrived at the park Jack yelled, "Look Daddy there's is a soccer game!" "Can we watch?" He looked at me with pleading eyes. "Sure we can buddy, go on ahead and get us a seat." I said. I watched as Jack ran ahead. Every time he saw him this happy, he was reminded of how lucky he was that Jack had managed to hide when the Reaper came. He still missed Haley, put that was a pain he could deal with. Some might say that he was cold, but knowing that he still had Jack was the only way he could deal.

He got out of the SUV and grabbed the bag full of sandwiches and water, and Jack's soccer ball. Two high school soccer teams were playing, one from MonClare High School and one from Hallerston High School. There was one girl in particular that I watched as Jack and I sat on the bleachers. She the center forward and she went for every ball. Her team was winning, but she continued to yell at her team to stop lagging. I could tell that she knew that once you got cocky, every thing could go wrong. "Thalia!" her teammate screamed. "Pass it, I'm open!" The girl, Thalia passed it over, and her team mate shot it back. The ball went up, and Thalia jumped and headed it into the top corner of the goal just as the ref. blew his whistle. Her team ran over and enveloped her in a hug, but it seemed like something was wrong. When all the other girls ran over to their parents, Thalia put on a pair of running shoes and started to walk away. I looked down when Jack pulled on the hem of my shirt, "Daddy, how comes her parwents aren't here?" he asked looking up at me. "I don't know bud, do you want to go ask her if she wants a ride?" "Sure." He says. He runs off after her as I pack up our stuff.

When I get back to the car, I see Jack coming back, the girl in tow. "Your son is very convincing." She says smiling. "But I really do appreciate the ride." "Thank you." Her hair was undone, and she was quite beautiful, her face was soft yet serious and she had flawless skin. Her hair was jet black and wavy with colored streaks. She had me stop in front of a girls group home. I wanted to ask, but I bit my tongue. "Thank you." she said. "Oh, by the way, my name's Thalia." "Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, FBI." "But everyone calls me Hotch." I relied. "And you've already met Jack." "It's nice to meet you both, and thank you again." she said. "Hold on a second," I reach into my wallet and grab my business card, "call me if you ever need anything." "Thanks." Thalia said. As she walks away, I can't help feeling that she reminds me of someone I used to know.

Thalia's POV:

Winning our soccer game wasn't a surprise, but that was the last game of the season, soon the group home wouldn't be a home, it would a place that would throw me out just like everyone else. My mom dumped me at some hospital when I was one didn't care that she had a daughter. No mother, no father that I knew of, so I was on my own, well sort of until social services picked me up. But something about Special Agent Aaron Hotchner just seemed off, like he belonged in my life, like somehow he just clicked into some deep jagged hole in my life. I decided to sneak in another hour after curfew and check him out on my laptop. Typing in Hotchner+FBI there were a number of results, most were tapings of press conferences and public statements. He was head of a specialized group called the BAU or Behavioral Analysis Unit. "My God," I thought, "same nose, same cheekbones, we shared several similar features." I stopped to think this through, "I have a father, an actual physical father, the only question is whether or not he would accept me." "Well I guess that I'd have to wait until tomorrow to find out." I grab my only bag, a worn canvas messenger bag, I put my laptop, charger, ipod, headphones, and everything I owned. I had had one foster family in particular that had been very generous to me. I left out a cotton corset type top and a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of boots as well as my leather jacket. The only family that liked me, that didn't mind that I was a little rebellious, they didn't even blame me when I ran away and was dragged back by social services. The sad thing is that I never bothered to remember any of their names. An news alert beeped on my phone, "Oh no." "Oh no no no." I whispered. "Please God no." "That sick bastard." The alert had a news woman saying that the "Riverdale Rapist" had attacked another girl and was back to terrorize D.C., I could only hope that he wasn't back for me, his only surviving victim. I stayed up all night hoping that that monster wouldn't come back.

I dressed quickly the next morning not wanting to miss the bus, I ran down right as it was pulling up. "I need to get to the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Qantico, Virginia." I say. "Sure thing." the bus driver replies. Twenty minutes later we pull up in front, "Thank you." I shout stepping off the bus. I walk into the building and look over the directory, the BAU is on the fifth floor. I took the elevator up, feeling more than slightly uncomfortable with all of the stares I was getting. I felt a hand on my butt, and I said "If you plan to go home with that hand, then you will remove it from where it is." He takes his hand off with a more than sheepish look on his face. Stepping out, I walk towards the doors marked Behavioral Analysis Unit and ran to catch up with Agent Hotchner who I saw walking across the bullpen towards the conference room. "Agent Hotchner." I shout. "Thalia, what is it?" he says walking up to me. "I need to talk to you and your team about the Riverdale Rapist." "What about him?" he asked. "I'm his only surviving victim, and I can tell you a lot about him." I said. "Okay, follow me." I didn't know how I was going to tell him, but I figured it be easier to tell him and his whole team all at once, rather than just him by himself. I followed him up to the conference room, where I recognized Agents Morgan, Rossi, Jearue, and Prentiss, as well as Dr. Reid. I dropped my bag on the floor since there was no where else to put it and went to lean against the wall. I noticed that I received several discreet side glances from everyone else in the room. I looked up as their tech. analyst Penelope Garcia stepped in. "Morning my sweethearts!" she said. "Morning baby girl!" came Agent Morgan's reply. "Okay," Hotch starts, "we finally caught a break in a case, while it's unfortunate that we had to get it with the death of another girl, there is something new that has come up. There was one surviving victim, everyone this is Thalia." he concluded. "Hi." I said. "So you want to know what this guy's like, how he works, what turns him on, right.?" "Pretty much." Agent Prentiss says. "Well, he likes it when his victims are compliant, when they don't fight back, he stalks them, watching them and learning their routines. The only time that I ever stick to a routine is during soccer season, so that must've been when he stalked me. He was of average height, and seemed to be very reliant on his victims being compliant, he doesn't plan on having them fight back. The other girls weren't as lucky as I was, he never got the chance to rape me, he stopped after I started screaming. He also said something about me reminding him of Lauren, he said and I quote, "I'll never forget you Lauren." "I went back to the group home, I had missed curfew, they didn't care about any explanation I gave them, I'm only allowed to stay there during soccer season, to them I was an imposition, so they took out back and they beat me 'till I passed out and my back was a welted, bloody and bruised mess." "I stayed up every night for a month scared that he was going to come back for me. And the times I did sleep was after crying myself to sleep after realizing again that no one believed me." I stop out of breath and near tears, I never cry in public and I sure as hell am not going to start now.

"It still surprises me what people are capable of doing to each other." Agent Prentiss says. "Believe me," I say, "I stopped being surprised a long time ago." I add with a dry laugh. Up until then I had kept my arms crossed to hide my scars on my forearms. "The only way I could cope was this," I unfold my arms and turn them face up. "the only way I could cope with what happened and having absolutely no one believe me was cutting." Hotch sets his mouth in a thin, hard line. "There's one last thing." I turn to Hotch and say, "hi dad."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so sorry for the long wait. School started and there was absolutely no time for me to write. I promise that I'll do my best to post a chapter a week. So anyway here we go…**

"_Hi dad…"_

The entire room went silent; I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I hated the feeling; it reminded me of when the other kids in the group home would corner me. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." I managed to stutter out.

Hotch turned to look at me, "I can't have a daughter. I think I would've known if I had a daughter." He says.

"My mother was Elizabeth Monroe, she attended college with you. She had a relation ship with you in your senior year, she got pregnant and then dumped me on the front porch of a hospital."

"Are you absolutely sure." Agent Prentiss asks.

"Yes, I'll take a paternity test if you want." I say.

"I think that would be wise, before we go any deeper into this." Hotch said. "We can go down to the lab tomorrow, right now we have to focus on getting this new profile out to the police and the media." He says.

"Okay." I sigh and slip down along the wall. "I'll just stay here then, while you work so you know where to find me." I say.

"Okay then let's go. JJ stay here and handle the media, we don't need them causing a mass panic." Hotch says while walking out the door.

Once the team has left, I put my head on my knees and sigh, "God, a screwed up real bad didn't I?" I whisper to my self and no one else in particular.

"No you didn't." I hear Agent Jareau say. "You didn't say anything that you felt you didn't need to say." "Hotch will come around, and I'm sure the paternity test will prove you right." "But you did give us all quite a shock."

"Yeah no kidding, I meant to tell him after the case. But, it just kind of came out." I say guiltily

"I understand, it must have been hard keeping that on your chest." She says.

"Go," I say, "handle the media, if this guy feels cornered he's most likely going to kill again and soon." I say

"Okay, I'll be in my office if you need anything, and Garcia is in her office as well." She says.

"Sure." "I'll be here." I say forcing a smile.

-Metro D.C. Police Department-

"The man we're looking for is a white male or average height and brown eyes and hair. He appears to be approachable, so there would be no reason for his victims to feel uncomfortable around him. His past victims were girls, ages ten through fourteen with violet eyes and brown or dark hair. His most recent victim was a young twelve-year-old girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes. She was beaten, raped, strangled and then left in a Georgetown park holding a flower in her hands and a garland of flowers in her hair." Morgan said.

"We believe that he has changed his victim type to throw us off. The flowers and the positioning of the body might usually show remorse, but in this case he seems to be remembering something or someone. We also have one surviving victim who said that the unsub called her Lauren. So this might mean that he is enacting a fantasy of some sort. His comfort zone is the D.C. and Metro area, we have canvasing assignments, if he is evolving then he may be out looking for a new victim right now." "Be alert, we don't want to get another lead at the expense of another girl's life." I say.

Behavioral Analysis Center: 10pm

I start as the conference room door opens with a bang. Hotch storms in, and I stand up wincing as my joints protest. "Something happen?" I ask to the back of his head as he looks over the board. "Yes," he replies, "another girl was found in Memorial Park flowers in her hair and hands, she was posed lying down with her hands on her chest." "That's two girls in two days." He sighs and rubs a hand over his face. "Would it help if you went home and looked at this tomorrow with rested eyes…?" I ask. "Yes it would, but none of us can afford to go home, not when we know that he's hunting for victims right now." He says. "Oh, right." "I'm just gonna go." I say. "Good luck." I say over my shoulder as I walk out the door. Walking out the F.B.I building I zip up my jacket at the touch of the cold breeze. Knowing full well that I have no where to go, but not wanting to impose on the agents anymore than I already have, I walk over to a bench on the side of the building and sit down, hugging my knees to my chest. Looking around I notice the doors open and Hotch steps out. He glances around and spots me, walking over he sits down and puts his elbows on his knees and sighs. "I thought you had a home to go to?" he asks no looking at me. "A home? I haven't had a home in two years." I say staring off at nowhere in particular. "Well the team all agreed that going over everything with fresh eyes in the morning would be for the best. "So I guess you can come home with me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. I'd like to say thank you to lederra and ItsColdOutside for reviewing my story and motivating me to keep writing. I want to try something out, I want to know what you think should happen in this story, instant message me my name is Aviator39. I may or may not use all of your suggestions, but I would like your input. Hope you all enjoy this chapter…**

"_So I guess you can come home with me."_

The ride to Hotch's house was quite, I think that the situation was awkward enough and neither of us wanted to make it any worse.

We pulled up along the curb of his apartment building. Walking the hallway in silence he unlocked to door, and only had enough time to put down his briefcase before Jack jumped into his arms screaming, "DADDY!"

Hotch addressed the blonde woman standing in the room, "Thank you Jessica."

"It's no problem Aaron, anytime you need anything, just call." She said.

I could tell by looking at her that she wanted to ask about me, but she held her tongue.

When she shut the door, Hotch asked Jack if he had eaten dinner, and Jack said that he and Auntie Jessica had eaten spaghetti. "Okay buddy, go get ready for bed." He said while giving him a subtle push towards his room.

"Okay Daddy!" Jack half-shouted while running to his room.

"I'm so sorry for imposing on you like this." I say.

"It's no problem, you're a witness, so that puts you in danger." Hotch said matter of factly.

"_So he still didn't believe that I was his daughter, to him I was just another witness to protect." "God did he know how much that hurt, it felt like a slap in the face." _

"Well, either way, thank you." I said.

"The bathroom is down the hall to the right, if you want to change and get comfortable." He said.

"Okay." I say and dig in my bag for a cami and a pair of shorts.

Walking to the bathroom I take the chance to take in Hotch's apartment, it's quaint and comfortable. Entering the bathroom I close and lock the door behind me. I wash my face ridding it of the make-up I had put on this morning. I changed and walked out. Hotch had laid out a pillow and two blankets on the couch.

"Thank you." I said to the now T-shirt and sweatpants clad Hotch.

"You're welcome." He said.

"Good night."

"Good night."

**2 hours later…**

"_No let me go you bastard!"_

"_Why I thought you liked it rough Lauren!" The Riverdale Rapist whispered into my ear._

_I kept kicking and punching as he pulled my shorts down._

_That was when I started screaming._

"Thalia. Thalia wake up!" Hotch half-shouted while shaking me.

"Wha…" "NO! GET OFF OF ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed scooting back and down of the couch, across the floor into an empty corner of the room. I sat there hyperventilating, willing my breathing to slow down and for my heart to stop pounding in my ears.

"Thalia, look at me. It's just me, okay…." Hotch said, walking over and sitting down next to me.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." I whispered.

He carefully and cautiously placed an arm around my shoulders.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He said.

"I know, it's just a coping mechanism, but GOD I could just feel him groping me and shoving me against the tree while he pulled by shorts down." I say shakily.

"You went through an extremely traumatic experience, it would be abnormal if you didn't have nightmares." He said rubbing soft circles on my back.

Some how though during the night Hotch had taken his shirt off, and I could clearly see the scars on his chest form Foyet stabbing him.

"It looks like I'm not the only one with something they don't want shown." I say while reaching over and running my thumb over the scar on his left pec. He stiffens, he obviously doesn't want anyone to see the scars.

"You know, sometimes hiding doesn't mean everything's hidden." I say.

He stand up and offers me a hand, pulling me up he says good night and head back to his own room.

I know that after a nightmare like the one I just had I knew that sleep would not come to me for the rest of the night.

So, I took out my ipod and sat down on the couch under the blanket and tried to drown my fear in my music. I stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only a about fourty-five minutes.

I was determined to continue listening to music, but that was when I heard Hotch shout and something crashed to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, Hi everyone in the Fan Fiction community the third chapter of Haunted Past is up. I'm sorry if it wasn't as good as the first two, but I had just finished writing a really long paper, so my brain was fried. So I would really, really appreciate some R&R on this one and the previous one if it wouldn't be too much trouble. Okay, hope you enjoy.**

… _that was when I heard Hotch shout and something crashed to the floor._

I jumped of the couch and ran to Hotch's room and nearly tripped over Jack on the way there.

"Thalia, is Daddy having a nightmare?" he asked with a quivering lip.

I squatted down to his level, "yeah Jack he is, but you know what, I'm gonna go and make sure that your Daddy is okay." I said as calmly as I could. "How 'bout you back to bed, and I'll come over and tell you that he's okay, hmmm?" I asked with a smile.

"Okay." He said hugging his teddy bear and padding off back to bed.

I entered Hotch's room carefully not wanting to scare him more than his mind already was.

"Hotch….?" I called out.

He continued to thrash around on the bed and groan out something unintelligible. I walked into his room and over to the bed, shaking him slightly I called out his name.

"Hotch. Hotch wake up!" I said. He still didn't wake up, shaking him rather violently I shouted. "Hotch! Hotch wake up!" his eyes shot open and he started up. I barely backed up in time to avoid being smacked in the forehead.

"What's going one?" he asked.

"You having a nightmare and I came to wake you up and make sure you were okay." I say. "Sit here and catch your breath while I go make sure that Jack is okay, he was pretty worried about you."

Squeezing his eyes shut he let out an "okay."

Walking to what I assumed was Jack's room judging my the stickers and drawings on the door, walking in I see Jack sitting up in bed hugging is teddy bear as if it were a life preserver.

"Hey Jack…"

"Hi."

"You know what your Daddy's okay."

"You sure."

"Yeah, but I'm gonna make sure that he doesn't have anymore bad dreams tonight. How does that sound?"

"That sounds okay. Can I go give him a hug?"

"Sure you can_."_

He scoots of the bed and runs out the door. I walk back to Hotch's room where father and son are embracing each other. Jack lets go and gives Hotch a kiss on the cheek, turning around he sees me and practically tackles my legs in a hug.

"You promise you make sure Daddy is okay?" he says nibbling on his lower lip.

I look up at Hotch sitting on the bed looking drawn and pale

"Yeah Jack, I promise. Go back to bed okay."

"Okay." He says.

"Hotch, are you okay?" I ask walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"Yeah I'm just fine." He says half sarcastically.

"Sure you are." I say. "Was it Foyet?" I ask.

"How… how do you know about Foyet?" he asks looking over at me.

"I read in the paper last year that an F.B.I agent was stabbed, after seeing your scars and hearing how The Reaper killed I took a wild guess." I say.

"Yeah it was him. He told me that profilers say that killers who use knives are somehow sexually impotent, and every time he stabbed me he asked me if I still thought that he was impotent." He said shakily.

His shirt was still off, and his scars were pale compared to the rest of his skin. I put my hand over his and bring it to my arm, taking his fingers I rub them over the raised lines on my forearm.

"One for every nightmare that I have about the Riverdale Rapist." I say. "Scars tell us where we've been and what we've been through, not who we're going to be." I say rubbing circles with my thumb over the back of his hand.

I get up to go, but he tightens his grip on my hand,

"Stay." "Please" he says so quietly that I barely catch it.

"Yeah, I'll stay."

He lies back on the bed under the covers. I lie on top, not wanting to make things incredibly awkward.

"Get in, it's fine." He says

"Okay.?" I say sliding under the blankets.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to fall asleep." He says

"Here put your head on my chest and I want you to focus on my heart beat." I say giving him a reassuring squeeze of his hand.

He puts his head on my chest listening to the steady ba-bum, ba-bum of my heart. I begin to hum and sing.

I dream of a morning in spring time

Bright with sunshine

And here in the heart of this very land

God's delight, hand in hand

I know there will be a day of peace

For this let us all work and pray.

I dream of a winter's night fair and calm

Streets are dark and all are home

And weary but thankful for another day

Chance to work, to love and pray

I know there will be a day of peace

For this let us all work and pray.

For this let us all work and pray.

Hotch mumbles something about that being beautiful before sleep claims him.

It claims me a short while later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, sooo sorry about not updating sooner, school has been insane. So here's chapter five. Oh, and could really use some reviews on ideas on how the story should go, I'm kinda going blank here. I was also thinking about making Thalia a little more than human, just to make things interesting. Warning: I can be very creative when it comes to the supernatural!**

I woke to the smell of coffee, I had moved back to the couch because I didn't feel that it was right for me to sleep in Hotch's bed. Stretching I got up, grabbed a pair of jeans and a button down. "Agent Hotchner, is it okay if I shower?" I ask.

"Yes, it's fine." He says.

"Thank you." I reply. I walk into the bathroom, turn on the shower and step in and let the hot almost scalding water spray down on me. I can't cut, not here, so the pain from the hot water will have to suffice. Stepping out I wring out my hair and towel dry it and get dressed and step out of the bathroom.

"We'll be stopping at the F.B.I Lab for the paternity test." Hotch says without turning from putting case files into his briefcase.

"Okay." I say quietly, his tone reminds me of one of my foster fathers when he was angry. I grab a smaller bag from my messenger bag and stuff my iPod, phone, and a pair of soccer shorts and a t-shirt into them. The doorbell rings and that woman Jessica walks in.

"Jack!" "Time to go to school!" she yells.

"Okay!" he says as he comes running around the corner, practically crashing into the dining table on his way into the living room. He gives Hotch a hug and he's out the door.

"Are you hungry?" Hotch asks.

"No, thank you though." I say.

"Okay, then let's go." He says.

Walking out the door, we head down the hall way and go to the parking lot. Climbing into the SUV we drive off. It was another very awkward ride, neither of us spoke a word. We arrived at the F.B.I building and took the elevator down to the lab.

"Mark, I need to run some blood samples for me." Hotch says when we walk in.

"Sure thing Agent Hotchner, are there any specific tests you want me to run?" the tech asks.

"A paternity test. Against my blood and a witnesses. This has to be off the books." Hotch says.

"That's fine, but who's the witness?"

"This is Thalia Monroe."

"Hi." I say.

"Okay, we'll just take some blood, may I see your arm Thalia?" Mark asks.

"Sure", I roll up my sleeve and hold out my arm. He flinches slightly at the sight of my scars.

"What never seen a kid's cut-up arm before?" I ask with more attitude than I meant. "Sorry." "It's just that the more people react to them, the more defensive I get." I say.

"It's fine." He says.

"Okay, and now you Agent Hotchner." Mark says while turning toward Hotch.

Hotch rolls up his sleeve and walks over to Mark who has a fresh needle and vial at the ready.

"Thank you Mark. You can call me with the results." Hotch says. "Let's go Thalia." He says sternly.

"Fine." I roll down my sleeve and walk out after him. We go up the six floors to the BAU. "Are you always so serious?" I ask.

"Only when it comes to business." He replies.

"Right." I say sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He retorts.

"Nothing. Or you can figure it out for yourself. You're the profiler, profile me." I say.

The rest of the elevator ride is silent after that.

When we exit the elevator, I almost slam into some blonde lady in a dress suit.

"Excuse us, Chief Strauss." Hotch says with a curt nod of his head.

"Mind your position Aaron." She says in a ice cold tone.

"She got something against you?" I ask Hotch. He doesn't reply but simply keeps on walking.

We enter the conference room and the cork boards are filled from edge to edge with everything they know about The Riverdale Rapist.

"Morning." I say to everyone.

"Morning Thalia." Agent Morgan responds.

"I don't want to get in your way up here, so is there like a gym that I can go to. I'm gonna go stir crazy if I do nothing." I say.

"Yeah, it's in the basement. Think you can find it.?" Agent Prentiss asked.

"Yeah, I think I can." I reply. I go down in the elevator again and ride the six floors down. I somehow manage to find the gym among the maze like hallways, when I do it's empty. I change and start going at the punching bag. The team comes down about an hour later.

"Thalia, we found another girl, she was wearing a soccer uniform, we need you to come with us to identify her. To see if she was on your team or a team you might've played." Agent Jereau says.

"Yeah no problem." I say. We walk out the door, but as Agent Morgan turns back to turn off the light he notices the broken two-by-four that's been snapped perfectly if half.

I realize that I'm going to have to be more careful if I don't want to be found out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I really appreciate the follows, but I could use some more reviews. They inspire me to keep writing. Hope you enjoy! I would also like to personally thank It'sColdOutside for helping me with plot, and getting over some of my writers block. Just a tid bit of what to expect in this chapter, Thalia is on the defensive and now we see some teenage attitude. Thank you so much!**

I walked with Hotch and the team toward the SUV's. "Wait!" I shouted. "This isn't right. I shouldn't be going, I can't shut my emotions off, what if I know the girl?" "You're making an exception and risking your careers as well. I'm staying here, I'm going to let you do your jobs without my emotional baggage." I say, turning and walking back leaving no room for argument. "She's right." I hear Hotch say. "Let's go."

Back inside the BAU I go back to the conference room to wait. It's more than three hours until the team got back. When they did they laid out more evidence on the table, evidence that included my soccer jersey.

"That's three girls in three days." "He's on a spree." Emily said.

"Yes, he appears to be becoming more and more agitated and angry about not being able to obtain the object of his obsession." Hotch says, walking over to the board and staring at it as if the answer would jump out at him.

"We need to figure out what's making this guy tick." Morgan says, moving over towards the board that Hotch is still standing by.

I stand up and walk over to the table, my white soccer jersey lay inside an evidence bag. "Why is my jersey evidence?" I ask.

JJ turns toward me, "Thalia the girl we found wearing that was the latest victim." She says.

"Yeah, I get that." I say. "But, who was she?" I ask.

"Her name was Samantha Howard." JJ says.

I take in a silent breath. "Fuck." I say. "Just Fuck." I say again.

"So you know her?" Rossi asks.

"No, I'm just royally pissed off for the hell of it." I say sarcastically.

"We have enough to do with a killer to catch, we don't a snotty teenage attitude to deal with as well." Morgan says stepping closer into my personal space.

"Fine." "Yeah, I knew her, we weren't friends or anything, but she was nice to me. Let me stay at her house every once in while." I say flippantly.

"You don't seem to concerned that she's dead." Emily states.

"Like I said, we weren't friends or anything." I say.

"But she was a human being. A living, breathing person." JJ says.

"Yes, and at what point do the people that these Unsubs kill, stop becoming people and they become nameless and faceless." I ask.

No one answers for a minute, but then Hotch speaks up, "Putting distance between us and the victims helps us think logically about the cases." He says.

"Right, and I'm no one important to you. I'm just another witness who you say _needs_ the protection of the FBI because there's a killer out there who just might make me his next victim. "And fine maybe I am on a list of girls that could potentially be on any killers list." I say.

"Hotch, man look at this." Morgan says turning back to the board.

"We'll discuss this later." Hotch says.

"Right, whatever you say Dad." I shoot back.

"Hotch, man, all of these girls, look at their faces." Morgan says.

"Damn, how could we miss that?" he says. He turns to look at me, "they all look like you." He says pointedly.

"So his obsession is with me. But why, I don't look anything like those girls." I say. But I do, under the hair dye and the contacts, I look exactly like those girls. Maybe it would help them if I washed the dye out of my hair and just stop faking it.

It was around 8:00 and everyone was still hard at work. "We're going to be working late. You can stay here, or one of us can go with you back to my place." Hotch says.

"I think that it would be better if I was out of your way." I say.

"Okay, Emily would you take her back to my place. Here's the spare key." He says handing her the key.

She guides me towards the door. We take one of the SUVs, she doesn't press about my recent change in demeanor. But I had the feeling she was profiling me the whole way there. When we arrived at Hotch's apartment Emily motioned for me to be quiet. The door was ajar, she drew her weapon and tapped the door open. I stay back, when suddenly a hand clamps around my mouth and the cold, hard barrel of a gun press against my head.

"Agent Prentiss, if you want her to live put down your weapon and handcuff yourself." the man says.

Emily turns around slowly and places her gun on the floor. Taking her handcuffs out, she puts them on her wrists.

"Now, sit on the ground." He says.

She sits on the ground looking at me with calm eyes. I'm scared, but I hope it doesn't show in my eyes.

"We'll find you." She says.

I try to nod, but the man presses the gun harder into my head.

"Now, we're going to walk out of here like nothing's wrong. Okay?" he asks.

"Okay." I breath. He releases my head and puts the gun in his pocket and links his arm through mine.

"Move." He says. I walk out the door with him, trying to look as normal as possible. We get to his car and he puts me in the front seat like a normal person.

"Where are we going?" I ask, silently praying he won't get angry.

"I'm taking you home Lauren." He says stroking my hair.


	7. Chapter 7

**So, sorry I haven't updated. School has been absolutely insane. Sorry, nothing to say right now. Just review or PM me about the story. Again many thanks to ItsColdOutside for being so helpful.**

"_Some say the world will end in Fire, some say in Ice. With what I have tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor Fire. But if I had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate, to say that for destruction Ice, is also great, and would suffice."_

_- Robert Frost_

Thalia's POV:

I recognized him. He was Mr. Richards one of my foster dads. The poor man had lost his daughter a year before I was placed with him. I shouldn't have run away, the man was damaged and still obviously grieving.

"The first thing you're going to do when we get home is you're going to wash out the hair dye and take out those ridiculous contacts." He states.

I decided to play along, hopefully that would keep me alive long enough for the team to find me. "Yes, Dad." I replied.

"Good girl." He said reaching over to ruffle my hair. This man was disturbed, that much I could tell. I didn't want to deceive this poor man, but frankly my life was more important. We pulled into a normal looking house. He led me down to the basement, I stopped, it looked like a teenage girl's bedroom. "My God!" I thought, he wanted me to be his daughter.

"Lauren, go shower. Now." Mr. Richards said.

"Yes, Dad." I replied. He showed to the bathroom, watched me walk in and locked the door. I had to assume that he was watching, so I couldn't try and escape. I stepped into the shower and threw my clothes out. I turned on the shower as hot as I could, luckily today was the last day that the dye was supposed to last, soon the water was running black as the dye began to wash out. It was over an hour it seemed until it was all out, dye, and highlights, my contacts followed the dye down the drain. Stepping out and drying myself off I saw that my jeans and shirts had been replaced with a new pair of tight black jeans and a very tight and short shirt. At least, though he left my underwear where it was.

I got changed and stepped out of the bathroom. He was standing there leaning against the doorway. He approached me, "I've missed you so much Lauren." He said placing a hand on the small of my back. "Have you missed me?" he asked.

"Yes." I lied. I opened my mouth to say more but was silenced by his mouth pressing against mine. He moaned, I pushed my hands against his chest trying to get him off me. But he takes as a good response and pushes me back onto the bed. Soon the jeans are on the floor along with my underwear. It's only then that I see the camera, and know all to well that the team is probably watching.

Hotch's POV:

"Hotch." I said answering the phone.

"Hotch, it's Emily. She's gone." Emily said.

"What do you mean she's gone?" I asked.

"The UnSub, he took Thalia" she said.

"From where?" I asked.

"Your apartment, we had just walked in. Seems like he was waiting out in the hall. He took her at gunpoint. Also he called her Lauren." She said. "I'm on my way back." She said.

"Okay. I'll gather the team in the conference room." I say. Moving out of my office and into the bullpen I call the team up to the conference room. We've barley gotten in, when Penelope comes rushing in.

"Guys, you're going to want to see this. Or you may not, either way here." She starts a video on the tv screen. "This was just posted on a website, it's a live feed." She says.

I look at the screen, Thalia was there. She had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes now. It was unclear if it was wig and contacts or natural. My phone rings snapping out of my reverie. "Agent Hotchner, this Mark down in the lab. The paternity tests are back, and the girl is yours." He says.

"Thank you." I say and hang up.

"Hotch, what is it?" Morgan asks.

"Thalia, she's mine." I say. The room goes silent, save for the tv screen.

"Yes, Dad." Thalia says from the TV screen. We turn around just as the UnSub pushes her down onto the bed. I turn away, I couldn't watch her being raped.

"Garcia, can you trace the feed?" Emily asks.

"I'll see what I can do. If it's local it shouldn't be too hard, but he could be bouncing it all over the place." She says.

"Thank you." I say, turning back towards the screen. Thalia had yanked her pants back on was de-tangling her hair. "Rossi, Reid, look into all of the foster homes that she's been in. I want to know if there was history of abuse in any of them, or if any of the families have recently lost a daughter." I say.

"On it." He responds. He exits and heads to his office.

"For now, Garcia keep an eye on the website. Morgan, Emily, and JJ, you're going to come with me to deliver the updated profile to the police." "Let's go!" I said.

"Guys, hold on a sec!" Emily says. We turn back around, and Rossi comes back from making his way down the hallway. "Look she's talking." She says.

We turn back towards the TV screen, Thalia was finger spelling something over and over.

"M-R- pause- R-I-C-H-A-R-D-S" she was finger spelling over and over again.

"I didn't know she could finger spell." Morgan says.

"There's a lot we don't know about her." "Right know let's just focus on getting her out of there." I say. "Rossi check her foster homes for this Mr. Richards, he's out UnSub." "Morgan, take Emily and deliver the knew profile along with his description when Rossi has it to Metro PD."

"Got it." They all respond.

I look back at the screen where Thalia is staring at the door that was off camera. She was most likely waiting for whenever the UnSub came back. My only hope was that she could hang on long enough.


End file.
